Dragon Goddess of the Void
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: My life was normal to the point of it being boring. Some people called me a freak while my parents were worried because I was so emotionless, but I didn't care either way. Really the only thing exciting was the fact I died by getting run over by a truck, which is just sad. I thought my life was over till The Creator decides to give me a second chance in life as something more...


_Prologue_

'Where am I?'

I looked around, trying to guess where I am except all I see was white. No room, no roof, no wall, no wall, no floor (despite the fact that I'm seemingly lying down on something solid & flat), no everything… just white.

I try to recount how I got to this point till I remember my last memory.

'I died.'

Now normally if most people found out they died they would freak the hell out, deny it, and then do something stupid… I was not most people. In fact I'm the farthest from the norm to the point that everyone calls me a freak.

Really there's nothing wrong with me, I just happen to have a different view of the world is all.

Speaking of…

I looked around trying to see if there was anything other than the white emptiness I was seeing.

'If this is the afterlife… than I'm screwed.'

If boredom was a mental disease than I've been suffering a horrendous case of it my entire life.

Yeah I get bored easily to the point my parents see it as unnatural. Not that it matters now or even before.

 **COME**

'What was that?'

I looked around trying to find whoever said that.

I got off the ground and I finally noticed that I was completely naked.

'Huh… bet a lot of guys would kill to see this.'

Not that I care if they see me bare or not, it's not like they'll ever get this.

 **COME**

There it is again.

I walked towards where I think the voice came from.

 **WRONG WAY**

I stopped.

 **THIS WAY**

I start following the voice, this time what I'm pretty sure was the right direction.

 **CLOSER**

 **ALMOST THERE**

'Ok now it's just being creepy.'

But than again this could be exciting plus I'm already dead so fuck it.

I kept walking, not sure how long, till I saw a black blur a distance away.

I got closer & closer till finally I was eye-to-eye with this thing… except it had no eyes as far as I can tell.

It was just a black blur in the shape of a young boy at least as far as I can tell, sitting lazily without a care for a world. In fact now that I look closely, it looked like a reversed colour Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist… neat.

 **WELL YOU'RE FINALLY HERE**

I simply tilted my head a bit in response.

 **YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHO I AM, WHERE ARE YOU, AND WHY YOU ARE HERE**

"In order: Yes, I just assumed this was the Hereafter, and I just assumed I was here because I got run over by a truck."

The being smiled which, again, looked exactly like that of Truth.

 **YOU ARE QUITE UNIQUE; I FEEL LIKE I MADE A GREAT DECISION BY CHOOSING YOU**

He than turned his head slightly before turning it back to her.

 **IN TRUTH I HAVE NO NAMES YET YOUR KIND HAVE GIVEN ME MANY; ALLAH, CHAOS, KAMI, CHUCK, YAHWEH, BUT I GUESS THE MOST COMMON WOULD BE GOD**

My eyes widen a bit hearing the last bit.

"I'm in the presence of God… you know I expected you to be less boring."

Rather than feeling insulted his smile simply grew wider and he let out a chuckle.

 **AS FOR WHERE YOU ARE… YOU'RE IN THE BEGINNING**

"The beginning of what?"

 **THE BEGINNING OF CREATION & LIFE ITSELF OF COURSE**

"Creation & life… wait that would mean."

He chuckled once more.

 **YES THIS WHERE EVERY ENTITy, EVERY WORLD, & EVERY REALITY IS BORN; IT ALSO THE GRAVEYARD OF WORLDS**

I couldn't help but feel amazed by all this.

 **AND BEFORE YOU ASK THIS ALSO INCLUDES FICTIONAL WORLDS AS WELL**

"Fictional… you mean like comics, manga, & all that?"

 **EXACTLY, AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THOSE… FANFICTION AS YOU HUMANS CALL ARE ALSO REAL WORLDS**

"You're kidding me?"

I can't help but feel like it was complete bullshit but just looking at him I could tell he was telling the truth.

"How?"

 **IF YOU EVER WATCH JUSTICE LEAGUE IT EXPLAINS HOW**

"Oh right"

I remember it explains how some people can connect to other dimensions by accident making them think it's their own unique imagination. Don't really remember all the details.

"So why am I here? I doubt it's because you just want to talk."

His smile returned.

 **I'M PRETTY SURE THAT YOU READ PLENTY OF FANFIC THAT HAS PEOPLE FROM YOUR WORLD BEING REINCARNATED INTO A WORLD THAT YOU CONSIDER FICTIONAL**

I nodded. Those tend to be interesting fics.

Wait…

 **I CAN SEE YOU HAVE REALIZED IT; YES I'M OFFERING TO REINCARNATE YOU**

"Why me?"

 **BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE QUALIFICATIONS; YOU ARE NOT BOUND BY THE SAME MORALS THAT YOU HUMANS TRY TO FOLLOW, YOU DON'T PARTICULAR CARE WHO LIVES & WHO DIES, YOU HAVE NO FEAR AND FINALLY YOU HAVE A UNIQUE MINDSET ABOUT THE WORLD**

"My mindset?"

 **YES, YOU SEE THERE ARE PERHAPS ONLY A COUPLE HUNDRED WHO SEE THE WORLD THE WAY YOU DO: A PLACE WHERE EVERYTHING & EVERYONE MOVES ON WHETHER WE LIVE OR DIE, WHETHER WE'RE HERE OR NOT**

I nodded at this.

It's true, even if my parents had died before I did I would have shed a few tears but then get over it after half an hour.

It may seem cruel but the fact is the world will continue to move forward, with or without our loved ones (though that doesn't mean I don't understand those who choose to leave the world to be with their loved ones). It seems only God & I understand this.

"Wait is there any particular character you want me to reincarnate into or would it be an original character?"

He grinned.

 **I HAVE SOMEONE IN MIND, ONE THAT YOU KNOW QUITE WELL**

I knew he wasn't going to give me the identity.

 **SO WHAT DO YOU SAY?**

I simply looked down on the floor(?) thinking hard on my choice.

"If I refuse?"

 **THEN YOU WILL SIMPLY BE SENT TO YOUR WORLD'S VERSION OF HEAVEN**

Either I go to Heaven or I get reincarnated into someone and most likely be in a whole bunch of life-threatening situations….

The choice was obvious

"Where do I sign up?"

God simply grinned.

* * *

'That Jackass…'

He knocked me out and now I'm laying down on the ground(?) again.

Except…

I looked around and saw it was a void like God's domain except rather than colourless it was filled with iridescent colours; kinda like looking at a kaleidoscope.

Wait a minute…

A void filled with colours… it couldn't be…

I checked myself over and noticed instead of having a mature teenage body it was that of a little girl at the age of 10 to 12.

I noticed a lock of my hair and inspected it. Rather than the dark blond I use to have it was now completely black. Looking at my back I noticed it was long enough to reach my hips.

Excitement was starting to grow in my heart as I was starting to realize just who I reincarnated into.

'If only I had a mirror.'

Magically a mirror appeared.

Curiously I grabbed it and use it to finally get a good of myself.

'Oh… Ohhhh this is going to be good.'

I was grinning a grin so wide that others might call it maddening, and if those who know this character quite well saw it… well they'd be running for their lives right about now.

I noticed a piece of paper furled up floating next to it. Unfurling it only had two words written on it.

 _Have fun_

My grin simply widen all the more.

'Oh I will God. I definitely will.'

* * *

Third Person POV

 _Rain was pouring hard, the clouds blocked any sort of sunlight. Yet that did not deter people from going about their daily lives, causing the streets to be packed with people. There were even some little kindergarteners playing around the puddles._

 _STEP_

 _The little kids stopped playing when somehow through all the rain & noise they heard the soft padding of delicate feet._

 _Curiously they all turned to direction of the footsteps and were met with a rather strange sight._

 _Holding a red umbrella was what was perhaps the prettiest girl they'd ever seen no older than 10 to 12, long black hair reaching down to her hips, grey-black eyes that held just tiniest bit of mischief in them, and if they looked closely they would notice that her ears were pointed instead of round like a human's._

 _Though it wasn't her physical appearance that children found strange, no what was strange was that she was walking barefoot and the attire she had._

 _She was wearing what could only be described as a revealing black Gothic Lolita dress. Honestly the only thing that covered her modesty was the black tap in the shape of an x that covered JUST her nipples._

 _Strangely though non of the adults even so much as glance at her, it was as if she wasn't even there._

 _She suddenly stopped and turned her attention to the kids._

 _She stared at them for a full minute before she let out a grin. It wasn't malicious or anything but it basically told them 'I know something fun that you will never know.'_

 _She the turned and walk away; before any of the children could go and reached out for her she disappeared in a black flash._

 _The children simply stared at the spot she previously stood, all of them awed at what they had seen._

 _What they had witnessed, though neither of them will ever know, was a goddess who will cause as much chaos as she wants just to alleviate her boredom…_

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the first ever DxD fic where it features an SI as Ophis.

Now to explain:

This version of Ophis is like canon Ophis in that they don't care about the consequences of their actions at all. Unlike canon Ophis however she is anything but naive so she won't be underestimating whatever opponent she comes across despite how she might act towards them.

She will not be good or bad, she will be mostly in the grey area. Basically she'll do whatever the hell she wants for her own amusement which will put her at odds with heroes or villains. She'll either play the role as a hero, villain, or anti-hero depending on what world she goes to.

Also she'll be ridiculously OP (though canon Ophis was already ridiculously OP) and will also have powers from other fictional worlds.

Anyway on to the next fic!


End file.
